The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Over the course of this growth, functional density of the devices has generally increased by the device feature size.
In order to meet the requirements for smaller sizes and higher packing densities, electronic devices begin to incorporate a multilayer interconnection structure including interconnections and electrodes with inter-insulating layers disposed therebetween.